


Challenging Fate

by Okami_no_fude



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Corruption, Curse of Demise, For LU discord weekly prompt, Good Intentions, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Songfic, Twisted love, but Bad methods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_no_fude/pseuds/Okami_no_fude
Summary: The dark sorceress Cia is well known to have an obsession with the spirit of the hero.But what if her original intentions were anything but bad?A look at the Guardian of Time before she split into two.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Challenging Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Another songfic! As soon as I heard Wagakki Band's [Strong Fate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyuzfQkUlyY%22) my mind went to the lore of the Zelda series, specifically Demise's curse, and I could not help but write something for it after analyzing it intensely. It fits with the weekly prompt for this week, which is villain week where you have to write their story in their perspective.  
> I recommend listening to the song while reading to this! I will put a link to my translations of the lyric at the endnote (^^)
> 
> I thank [Brook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook182/pseuds/Brook182) for being my beta reader on a short notice! 
> 
> [Linked Universe](https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/) belongs to @jojo56830 on Tumblr  
> Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.

**_One by one, as the past unfolds_ **

**( _ひとつふたつ 過去めくり繋ぐ_ )**

**_The dots connect into a line; It is a voice that calls for death_ **

**( _点と点が線に それは死を呼ぶ声_ )**

_  
_ _  
_ She knew that peering too far into the past was not something to be done lightly. But she could not help it. Observing the past major struggles the land had gone through, one thing always shone through.  
  
It was the heroes who appeared to save Hyrule at its most dire moments. The brilliance of the souls drew her in.

She admired every single one of them when something caught her attention.  
They had the same spiritual wavelength, the same spiritual presence.

Looking closer, she figured out why.  
All of these souls were reincarnations of a single spirit older than the existence of the Kingdom of Hyrule itself.  
  


**_Unaware of stopping, decipher and it is a trap_ **

**(留まること知らず 読み解けば罠)**

**_The words of power creeping up, filling my ears_ **

**(忍び寄る言霊 耳ふさぎ込んで)**

  
Curious, she began to look deeper into the souls that held the spirit of the hero, unfolding the past little by little. Trying to figure out why this particular spirit has gone through reincarnations so many times.

Something inside her was whispering to her, compelling her to find the reason, the truth.

  
  


**_The chanting of the number of betrayals becomes wails_ **

**(裏切りの数を唱えては喚く)**

  
  


Her heart began to ache at all the hardships the spirit of the hero went through, the pain and betrayals of trust, the cries of heartbreaks.  
She began to have feelings, a strong desire to protect this weary yet bright soul.  
Then she reached all the way to the beginning when Hyrule had yet to exist to find out the startling truth. 

The spirit of the hero was trapped in a cycle of reincarnation due to a curse cast long ago.

A curse that entwined both the blood of the goddess Hylia and the spirit of the hero into a tormenting cycle of hardships and loss.

  
  


**_I hold in my breath at the shadow reflecting in my field of vision_ **

**(息を呑み視界に映る影)**

  
  


**[It is the blood of the goddess that ties the soul to this accursed existence** **_._ ** **]**

Something whispers in her ears again.

  
**[If only her bloodline didn’t exist anymore.]**

**[Cut the chain** **_._ ** **]**

_No, I am an observer, I can’t intervene, I shouldn’t try to change what is set in stone._

**[Then the spirit will forever be trapped, chained away from true eternal rest. Is that what you want?]**

…

She wanted to protect the poor weary spirit, she wanted to take care of him, she _loved him_ and how bright his soul was.

She did not want that spark to splutter and fade into nothingness.

_But I can’t change the past and undo the curse like it never happened. Interfering with history will collapse the concept of time._ **  
  
**

  
  


**_I can hear, can hear the mourning voice crawling on the earth_ **

**(聴こえる聴こえる 地を這い嘆く声)**

  
  


**[Listen to the voice of the spirit. It’s tired. It does not want to be kept in this endless place, waiting for reincarnation over and over.** **]**

_We can’t do anything._

**[Are you sure, or is that your duty of being the guardian of time speaking?]**

  
  


Shadows slither around her, whispering sweet nothings and temptation.

**[You CAN do something, you can truly pull him away from the accursed cycle of pain and despair.]**

**[Take the Hero’s spirit to your side and protect him,** **keep him from reincarnating again.** **]**

A single drop of f̷̬̾a̶̞̓k̵̨̏e̴̤̿ hope, black as ink, seeps in and taints the pure white rose.

  
  


**_Swallowed up by corrupting waves_ **

**_(_ 穢れゆく波に呑まれ)**

**_Struggling as you become entwined in a vortex of destruction_ **

**(もがき絡む破滅の渦)**

**_Silent Gate_ **

**[Power shall be given to you, to aid you in your endeavor to save your hero.]** **  
  
**

Something inside her gave out a wail of protest, but that feeling was swept away with a snap.

One being was ripped into two; the still pure white torn away and discarded, while the tainted one was engulfed by the shadowy presence, completely dying it black.

The connection between the two opposites slammed shut.

  
  


**[Go forth, Cia. Wield my power and** **t̵e̴a̷r̵ ̶t̷h̷e̵ ̴o̷n̵e̵ ̶w̷i̷t̵h̶ ̸t̶h̸e̵ ̷b̶l̴o̵o̴d̶ ̷o̶f̴ ̴t̵h̴e̶ ̴g̴o̴d̵d̸e̸s̵s̶ ̸a̴n̶d̵ ̵s̶a̴v̶e̵ ̵y̵o̷u̴r̵ ̴h̸e̷r̷o̴.]**  
  


With the bestowed magic, she ripped open a gate of souls, something that should never have been opened, summoning monsters from various eras in the history of Hyrule. 

All to stop the never-ending cycle of reincarnation.

**_A disturbing sea of thoughts_ **

**(騒ぐ思念の海)** _  
_ _  
  
_

But a single thought was silently storming in the back of her mind.

Was she able to even stop this painful cycle that never faltered for eternity?

  
  


**_Strong Fate_ **

**_At the end of the world_ **

**(この世の果て)**

Or was it so strong of a curse, so strong of a fate, that it would continue until the end of the world?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to [my translation of Strong Fate](https://46ammy.tumblr.com/post/617081760140951552/japanese-and-translated-lyrics-of-strong-fate-by) on my Tumblr page as promised.


End file.
